The aim of this work is to assess cognitive development through a study of anticipating imagery. In one series of studies children draw or select photos of familiar movements of their own bodies like walking up stairs or tossing a ball. Our goal is to scale these movements in terms of developmental understanding. A second series deals with difference between movement of an array and movement of the "self" about an array (called rotation and perspective-taking, respectively). Both series are designed to explore the relation between Piaget's account of imagery in structural terms and other theories which deal with imagery as a representational process of its own.